A Shadow of A Love
by Mistress Katana
Summary: InuYasha is gone, having given himself to the jewel in exchange for its disappearance. Now in her time and trying to cope she meets Sasuke a man who makes her heart race. But with the shadow of her love for InuYasha in the way, will she be able to love Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Shadow of a Love

Pairings: Kagome/Sasuke

Summary: InuYasha is gone, having given himself to the jewel in exchange for its disappearance. Now in her time and on her way to the Leaf Village she meets Sasuke a man who makes her heart race. But with the shadow of her love for InuYasha in the way, will she be able to love Sasuke.

oOo

It was snowing, was the first thought that came to Kagome's mind as she opened the well houses doors. The frozen flakes landed gently on her face and clothing slowly was causing them to become damp.

She sniffed as her blue eyes welded with tears. She took a step out into the ever growing snow, her sock clad feet instantly becoming wet.

As if on autopilot she moved towards what gave her the most comfort now, the Sacred Tree.

Standing tall and proud the magnificent tree stood. The wards blew with the wind as its leaves, one's that never fell, gracefully danced.

"Please." She begged and raised her hand to its scared surface. "I-InuYasha..." She tentatively whispered his name.

No response.

"InuYasha." She called out louder. When all she heard was the bristling of the leaves her heart gave a painful jerk. Was he really gone to her?

Suddenly her family shrine disappeared to be replaced with nothing but white, the snow covered ground melted into white, the sky was not white, everything was blank. All that remained was the Three of Ages.

Kagome's heart soared as she turned to look around. This was just like before when Kikyo had thrown her down the well after she had shot InuYasha. He had to be here! "InuYasha!" She called out happily. When she couldn't find him she frowned. Where was he!

"Kagome." A voice called and she turned back to the tree and froze. No...

In front of her was Midoriko, standing proud as she stared at Kagome, her blue eyes sad. Both women stared at one another, neither daring to break the fragile silence. The wind blew through their hair, lifting it, causing it to flow around them in a halo of inky silk.

"How fair ye, Shikon no Miko?"

"I am well but why are you where?" Kagome asked.

"Ye called for the Inu Hanyou, InuYasha, no?" At her nod Midoriko continued. "InuYasha is no longer of this world. He sacrificed himself in order for ye to escape the fate the Shikon created, a fate made especially for ye to suffer."

Tears stung at her eyes as she listened to Midoriko. How could her handsome rugged Inu be gone? How? A voice suddenly echoed throughout the vast emptiness. Turning around as fast as she could, Kagome's eyes locked with the golden orbs of her love, InuYasha, who had appeared a few feet away.

He looked as handsome as always with his beautiful long white hair and amber eyes, that gentle smile that only she knew about, and the same red clothing.

"Be strong Kagome, if not for yourself but for me, please." He said as he gave her a small smile, bitterness hidden behind his love for her. "I love you and am sorry I never got the chance to tell you how much I did. I was in denial thinking I was betraying Kikyo but I then realized… I wasn't."

"You... Love me?" Kagome gasped in shock. He loved her! After being rejected for Kikyo for so many years he loved her! InuYasha walked over to her a sad smile playing on his lips. Strong tanned arms enveloped Kagome in a warm embrace as he buried his nose in her hair, talking in her scent of lavender.

"I was scared." He admitted after a moment of silence.

"Of what?" She questioned as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Of being hurt. Who would love me?" he asked her as his bangs shielded his eyes, hiding the growing self loathing that began to bubble within them. "I'm not one or the other. Not really a demon, not really human. I'm not either, that's all. There was no place for me, so I had to make my own. And then I realized, I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live. Kikyo was a woman who I thought I could eventually trust but in the end it was our own selfish desires for acceptance that not only led to her end but mine as well. Then you came and you turned my world upside down. I questioned everything I had ever known, everyone I had ever met. I grew to care for you but I feared your rejection, your repulsion at having a Hanyou who loved you."

His heart beat was strong just like his soul. A spirit who would never be broken. "But that's what it means when you're different. Nobody trusts you, your always the first to be blamed, and it's always, always your fault! I knew nothing else but scorn and hate. My own brother wanted me dead so why would it be any different with you right? But you proved me wrong. You taught me so much, you thought me how to trust and love with my entire being, with my heart and soul. Yet there was always that fear, that doubt that held me back from loving you completely. I know it was wrong of me but I couldn't stand to be the end of you too. When Kikyo was revived that love I had for her did come back, along with guilt, but that love was no were near as strong as what I felt for you. But I still went back to her because she was safe. I didn't have to worry about her because I knew she was strong enough to defend herself, she didn't need me, not like you did. I figured if I couldn't have you then I could have Kikyo the closest thing I would ever get to you. I was a coward and I was a fool Kagome. I couldn't risk losing you but I couldn't live not having you either."

He pulled griped her chin to full her face up to look at him. "Once I had caught on to the jewels plans I knew I had to stop it, I knew I had to save you from a life where it was either fight or die. I couldn't lose you; I wouldn't allow that to happen."

His words hit home as she realized how much he had suffered and just how much he had sacrificed all for her. Staring up at him she knew that she would never love another man as much as she loved him, never would she find another like him. He was her everything. InuYasha was her light in this dark world; he was the air she breathe in, the earth she walked upon. She wanted so badly to be with him. She wanted to spend eternity and them so in his arms. Never in her life had Kagome wanted anything more than she did InuYasha.

"Then where did you go? All we saw was a bright flash of light and you were gone. Sango and Kirara helped me search while Shippo and Miroku tried to help track you."

"I'm in the neither land."

Kagome gasped in shock. "How! How do I get him out Midoriko!" She demanded as she turned to face the great priestess. There had to be a way to bring her beloved Hanyou back to her.

Midoriko shook her head as she sadly sighed. "InuYasha is dead Kagome. He gave his soul to the Shikon in order for it to complete ye wish, an eye for an eye. The jewel would only vanish at the price of a life, and InuYasha gave his so that it would not take ye soul. The Shikon vanished sending him to the neither world to rest in peace along with the souls within."

"So he's gone for good..."

"The Inu Hanyou InuYasha is dead, child." Midoriko confirmed. "You have my deepest and sincerest condolences."

And just like that she felt her world shatter. If not for InuYasha's grip on her waist Kagome would have fallen to the floor in tears. She buried her head into InuYasha's chest crying out her sorrow. "No! No! You can't be dead! You promised you would always come back to me you idiot! You promised! You promised. Your promises…" she cried as she banged her fist on his chest.

InuYasha's stared straight ahead, allowing her to hit him. His heart hurt, not his actual heart –although it did hurt, but Kagome. She, his heart and should was hurting and it was his entire fault. How he wished he could take all her pain away but he couldn't. Feeling Kagome's weight pull down he allowed her weight to pull them down sliding to the floor with her.

Placing one clawed hand on her head he just held her tightly. "I'm so sorry Kagome." He said as he hugged her tighter, burring his face in the crown of her head. "Please stop crying, please." He whimpered as he began to rock her back and forth.

"How am I supposed to go on without you? How can I live knowing your gone, gone forever! I would rather have the well be sealed with you on the other side than having to live with the fact that you are dead! You are my life InuYasha! I-I love you! I love you. I love you… please come back to me… tell me this is all a lie, that I'm still trapped inside the jewel waiting for you to come at get me…please."

God she was hurting. Her chest felt tight as she fought to breathe, her throat felt as if she were being chocked. Her body felt so heavy. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. This was all a lie. She was still trapped in the jewel and it was just playing tricks on her. InuYasha would burst through this illusion soon. He would smile at her and save her like he always does. Her InuYasha would come for her and tell her it was all a cruel lie made up by the jewel.

Midoriko couldn't bear to watch as Kagome's thoughts sounded out around them. The love she held for InuYasha was strong, the strongest she had ever seen. The love they both held for each other was far stronger than any bond Midoriko could ever hope to see, far stronger then her bond with her lord. Seeing how much Kagome and InuYasha were suffering pulled at her heart. She was the creator of the Shikon. She was the reason the accursed babble existed. Their suffering and pain was all her fault. If she had only allowed him to accompany her into battle she would have never needed to give up her life to beat Magatsuhi. Her stubborn nature had caused misfortune for all of Japan. Just because she wanted to be selfish for once in her life, just because she wanted to spar the man she loved from fighting Magatsuhi. The guilt she felt was consuming as she watched InuYasha try desperately to console Kagome all while trying to hide his own pain. It was all her fault Midoriko thought as she felt for the first time in her life self loathing.

"Kagome." She called out as she walked over to the mourning couple. She went to place a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I am truly sorry f-"

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Midoriko's hand off of her shoulder. She turned hate filled eyes to the ancient Miko. "Don't ever touch me." She hissed.

"Kagome don't." InuYasha said trying to calm her down.

Kagome's head whipped to stare at him in shock. "Don't what? Scream at her? And why shouldn't I! She's the reason for all this pain! If she would have never created the damn jewel then none of this would have happened! Don't tell me that you're fine with all of this."

"She did it out of love Kagome. And yes something good did come out of the jewel." He said but before he got a chance to explain she jumped out of his arms and glared at him.

"So you're telling me that the jewel is good!" she shouted as more tears fell from her eyes. "What good is it that you're now dead because of it hmmm! What! Tell me!"

Before she knew it she was within her arms again. She tried to pull herself away but InuYasha's arms held her tighter. "Let me go! Let me go InuYasha!"

"Will you just shut up and listen!" he screamed at her making Kagome freeze in his arms. Taking the chance he spoke again, his voice softer. "If it weren't for the jewel I would have never met you. I met Kikyo because of the jewel and in doing so I tied myself to you. That's the good thing that came out of the jewel Kagome. You. If Midoriko had never made the jewel then I would have never met you Kagome… and to have lived without you, only that would be torture."

Kagome hiccupped as she wrapped her arms around him holding him closer. "But for me a day only InuYasha, only that would be death. How am I to go on without you for the rest of my days?"

"Our love Kagome. Remember that I always loved you. Remember the good times. Remember our loved that blooded from all this strife. Remember." He said. "I will always be with you Kagome, always. Even when you find another I will always be with you, always."

"Never." She said. "I could never fall in love again, not after loving you."

Tears pickled at InuYasha's eyes as he heard her words. He knew how she felt because even if he were alive he would never be able to love another like he did her. He loved her not for the way she danced with his ageless, but for the way the sound of her name could silence his demons. She was his light in the dark world. She was his everything.

Looking at his pinky he stared at the red string tied around it. Looking at Midoriko she nodded making InuYasha take in a deep breath before he exhaled. "Remember that I always did and always will love you Kagome." He said before he pushed her.

Everything happened in slow motion. As she descended towards the ground it felt as if she were slowly falling. Kagome's vision began to go dark but not before seeing the white fade away to be replaced by her shrine and a flash of yellow. Her last though before falling into unconsciousness was InuYasha.

InuYasha watched as Kagome gently touch the shrine floor from the small closing portal. Turning to look at Midoriko he silently asked her if he did the right thing.

"It is for the best if you truly wanted her happiness." She said.

Nodding InuYasha's gaze went back to his finger. The red strong was still tied to his pinky but it was severed. He hoped she really did find her happiness because what he just did had just destroyed his heart because he let her go. He let Kagome go and now she would never be his, never again.

oOo

So what do you think? Was it good? If you haven't noticed this chapter is from my Ranma/InuYasha crossover but recently I have decided to build up on it but for Naruto lol. Sorry guys but I just couldn't help myself. Should I continue?

~MODK


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Shadow of A Love

Pairing: Kagome/Sasuke

Chapter 2

oOo

The changes had been noticeable to the family. They had woken up early as usual, Nodako made breckfasr, and they all are in a peaceful silence. Souta had then gotten up to leave to school. Nodako was in the middle if cleaning the dishes when she had heard her sons scream for help. Not even thinking twice she dropped the plate in her hands, letting it fall, and ran, ignoring the blades of glass that nicked at her sock clad feet. As she ran to her soon she saw what had made him scream. Kagome was unconscious and bloody, lying on the Shrine ground, staining the grey pavement crimson.

It had taken three days for Kagome to finally wake up and when she had woken up the vacancy in her eyes was startling. Little by little she became withdrawn and cold. The Kagome they knew was slowly fading before their eyes and they could do nothing but watch as she became bitter and cold. The same little girl who they all had seen grow up quicker than she had too was gone, replaced by a withdrawn and apathetic woman. Her change had taken a toll on the family. Nodako no longer hummed as she cook, s smile barely touching her eyes. Souta stopped talking, scared to say something that would make Kagome snap at him again. Grandpa even stopped telling his exaggerate stories. The once happy and welcoming atmosphere of the Higurashi Shrine was now dismal and depressing.

As they sat in silence at the table Nodako stared at her daughter. She had changed. Her baby no longer had any of her baby fat on her cheeks or those innocent big blue eyes she loved so much. Yes her daughter had grown up to be a beautiful young lady, her beauty similar to all those demons Kagome described to her but it was different. Kagome's eyes and face had narrowed and unfortunately she had to finally admit her daughter didn't just look like her sister but she greatly resembled Kikyo.

Gathering the now empty plates she watched as Kagome left out the front door. Looking out the window sitting in front of the sink she had a perfect view of Kagome. She was outside in the traditional priestess grabs, looking the part of the graceful priestess. Kagome stood standing in front of the Sacred Tree, gazing upon the scared bark, where InuYasha once slumbered 500 years ago.

It was no different from any other day. Kagome would eat what she wanted on her plate, which was a few spoonfuls, and then she would spend the rest of her time out. If she was not at the Well House she was at the Sacred Tree. If not at those who places she would be at Amaterasu's Temple, doing Kami's know what.

A knock at the door snapped Nodako out of her thoughts. Quickly drying her hands she made her way towards the door and opened it. Three pairs of eyes greeted her.

"Oh, how nice to see you girls." Nodako said as she gave them a small smile.

Eri waved 'hi' as she took in the Higurashi Matriarchs face. She looked tired and worn, her brown eyes looked sad too. "Can we see Kagome? Please?" She asked as Yuka butted in.

"We have a surprise that's bound to get her out of her funk!"

"I don't know girls." Nodako said. "Kagome isn't," she trailed of trying to think of a work to describe her daughter. How could she tell them that Kagome was volatile and hostile? "Stable..."

Ayumi sadly shook her head. "She's still having a hard time with her sickness's?"

"Can we still see her Miss. H? We won't take long, promise!" Yuka said.

Sighing Nodako nodded. It may do her daughter some good to see her old friends. She was willing to give it a shot to get her baby back to some form of normality. "She's out back, at the Sacred Tree."

"Thanks Miss. H! Your the best!" They exclaimed before running towards the back.

Making her way back to the kitchen she watched from the window. She hoped the surprise they had would work because if not... Nodako would have no other choice but to make Kagome forget.

oOo

She stared sadly at the Tree of Ages, thinking back to the Feudal Era and her friends, of InuYasha. With each memory she couldn't help but to become bitter and angry. Her happy ending was stolen from her, taken away like lighting, in a blink of the eye. She never saw it coming even if she was already destined for darkness. What good was InuYasha's sacrifice when in the end she was still lost in this dark abyss of despair? The illusions of the damn jewel would have been better then losing InuYasha!

"I would have rather spent eternity damned in battle, then to have had to lose InuYasha." She whispered lowly to herself as she pictured the man she loved and the jewel. "I would have gladly sacrificed my life for his. Compared to me he..." She trailed off.

*But that's what it means when you're different. Nobody trusts you, your always the first to be blamed, and it's always, always your fault!*

"He suffered so much more..."

InuYasha was born in a time where war was constant. Unlike her, he never got to grow up with a mother or father, having lost them when he was barley 5 summers old. He only knew scorn and hate. If any deserved a happy ending it would have been InuYasha. He was born into a world that never accepted him, not even when he helped save them from Naraku's dark reign.

Instead of being viewed as a savior he was still seen as the bastard Hanyou. He didn't deserve the fate given to him. If Kagoke were to be honest with herself she would rather have InuYasha be happy with another woman and trapped in the jewel then for him to have died. She would have taken the pain of heartbreak as long as she knew he would have been happy. What was her happiness compared to his?

"Why did you have to take him from me? He was my heart, my soul... And you took him with such little hesitation." She bit out as she touch her side where the jewel once was. Even under her clothing she could still feel the difference in her skin where Mistress Centipede bit her. "Why." She growled out as she stepped up onto the large roots of the tree. Removing her hand from her side she placed it upon the scared bark. "The Kami's are truly cruel creatures. Cruel and deceitful."

"Kagome?"

She sipped around her eyes narrowed. Her eyes settled upon three different set of eyes.

"What." She growled out as she stared them down.

Ayumi smiled gently yet hesitantly at Kagome as she stepped forward. "I know your probably not feeling good Kagome, I will understand if you want us to leave but we're-"

"Here to get you all better! You need to enjoy life and not let your illnesses stop you girl!" Yuka cut it pushing Ayumi away as she and Eri stepped up. "So we brought you!"

"Hojo!" The two finished together and called said boy over to them. Hojo who had been hiding behind a tree walked over to them, ignoring the way Eri and Yuka squealed and blushed at him. His eyes were set on Kagome as he smiled at her.

"Hello Higurashi! It's been a while." He said as he flashed her a boyish smile. Holding out a basket of medicine and fruits he bashfully looked away from her, suddenly interested in a leafs on the ground. "I brought you this medicine and vitamins to help get your immune system up. And these fruits will do wonders for your health as well!" He said as a blush spread across his nose. "I was wondering... Um... Would you go out with me to the movies and then dinner? There's this awesome restaurant in town for 18 year olds. I've heard wonders about it and though you would-"

"No."

As if a bucket of cold water had been thrown at the four of them, the high school students faces dropped in shock at not just her refusal but at the absolute coldness of it. Kagome had shot him down with no hesitation and no mercy.

"B-but... Why not?" Hojo asked as he clutched the basket tight. His heart was obviously breaking at her refusal but he tried not to show it.

Kagome chose to ignore him and the three shocked girls, instead turning around to stare at the Sacred tree. She expected for her blunt refusal and attitude to make them leave but she was wrong when Hojo spoke again.

"I want an answer Kagome." He said, his head downcast. "I've tried everything to win you over, everything." He began as his shoulders shook. "And nothing has ever worked! No matter how hard I try you always shoot me down or blow me off! And for what! A man who doesn't love you! I expected different from you Kagome! I never would have imagined you to put up with that kind of crap from any man! Why can't you see that he doesn't love you like I do! He will never love you!"

Hojo would have continued on had it not been for the slap he received to the face. The basket dropped to the floor, all the contents in it slipping out.

"Never," the low tone of Kagome's voice caused Ayumi to shiver as she watched the way Kagome's eyes flashed before her bangs covered her eyes. "Ever, speak of InuYasha in that manner again. You know nothing! To any other girl you would be perfect boyfriend material but to me you are far from it. Yes InuYasha loved another but in the end it was me whom he chose! InuYasha was twice the man you'll ever be." She hissed out as she circled him like a predator.

It was at that moment that they realized how much of a fighter Kagome looked. With the garbs of a Shrine Maiden she looked like a priestess ready to fight an evil demon like in the fairy tails their mothers would tell them about at night to make them behave. She walked with a lethal grace, her steps silent. It was unnerving how she gazed at Hojo, like she wanted to gut him right then and there.

"You never once had to fight to live in this world. He did. You were not the one who saved me when I was in trouble, it was InuYasha who came to my rescue. You don't now hardships, strife, or pain. You never gave your life for me, he did." She growled out. "No matter how hard you try or what you say, you can never compare to my beloved InuYasha. No one can." She turned her back to them once again, her eyes automatically locking on the spot where InuYasha's body once slept. "Leave." She ordered.

Eri and Yuka frowned as they looked from her to Hojo. "Kagome that wasn't very nice. Hojo's a nice boy and-"

"Leave."

"This is ridiculous Kagome! You didn't have to be so harsh on the guy! What happened to you? Where's the Kagome we grew up with? The Kagome who use to like Hojo?"

"She died a long time ago." Was the only answer they got from the raven haired girl.

"That's no excuse-"

"Leave!" This time it wasn't a simple word spoken from her lips but a shouted order. "You think I care if you find my words and actions acceptable? Your opinion matters little to me. I can do as I please." She said as she looked over her shoulder. "You are no longer welcomed at this shrine. Leave."

"Now wait just one-"

"Girls I think its best if you leave." Nodako said as she walked over to them. Her eyes were hard as she stared at her daughter, their eyes connecting. "Kagome and I need to have a talk." She said as she smiled at the four teens.

"Sure thing Miss. H." Yuka said as she grabbed Hojo and stomped away, pulling him with her. "After all we aren't wanted here." Eri said in a high taunting voice as she followed behind her friend.

The only one left was Ayumi who stared at Kagome. She seem to debate with herself for a minute before running to Kagome. Grabbing her hand she placed something within it before running to catch up with her friends. "Your not getting rid of me that easily Kagome! I'm your friend and I'll stick by you even if you don't want me too!" She shouted over her shoulder before she disappeared around the house.

Now that they were alone Nodako allowed her smile to fall from her lips. "I've had enough Kagome."

"Funny considering that so have I." Her daughter snapped back as she turned to face her mother.

Honey brown clashed with blue as mother and daughter stared one another down.

"It's time I finally put an end to all this. You may hate me one day for this but it's for the best Kagome. I can't keep living like this. It isn't fair to father or Souta. It may not be the right thing to do but it is for your own good."

Kagome raised a brow as her blue eyes darkened. Just what was her mother talking about? She was confused but she was cautious as she stared her mother straight in the eyes.

"And what's good for me?" She challenged.

Nodako closed her eyes and sighed. "I hope you can forgive me one day, if you even remember..." She trailed off.

"What are you talking about? If I ever re..."

Nodako's eyes slowly opened and Kagome found herself transfixed by the spinning pinwheel within her mothers now crimson eyes. It spun lazily at first before it picked up the pace. Kagome tried to fight against the sudden drowsiness that crept up upon her but it was of no use once her mother began to speak.

"Sleep Kagome." Nodako softly spoke as her voice became that of sirens. She had though that with just her eyes Kagome would have fallen under her trance but it would seem her daughter was strong enough to not fall immediately under her stare. Putting some of her power into her voice she spoke again. "When you wake up everything will be alright.. Everything will be as it should be... Sleep... my dear... Sleep."

oOo

Ohhhh wonder what's gunna happen next! What's up with Nodako's eyes! What did she mean by making Kagome forget?! Review please! Tell me what you though and what you think is going to happen! I love seeing how creative you readers can be and what ideas you can give me;)

MODK~


	3. Chapter 3

A Shadow of a Love

Chapter 3

 _The light from the sun entered the room, creeping closer and closer to the sleeping girl on the bed. The birds chirped at her window seemingly trying to wake her up._

 _Groaning Kagome turned around to face the wall trying to escape the bright rays of the sun. Unfortunately for her the heat of the rays and the constant screeching of the birds wouldn't allow her to fall back to sleep. Huffing in aggregation she threw the covers off and got up from her bed and just in time too._

 _"Wake up dear! It's Teacher Development day so school starts at 10:30 remember!" Nodako cheerfully said as she opened her daughters bed room door. Smiling at Kagome she shook her head. "Breakfast will be ready in 5 more minutes. Why don't you take a quick shower and-" Nodako paused before continuing. "I'll get your clothing ready hmmm? Run along now Kagome." She said as she went over to Kagome's dresser and placed her back against it. Discreetly placing her hands in back of her, Nodako quickly snatched up a small golden heart shaped necklace._

 _"Alright mama." Kagome said as she left the room and went into the bathroom._

 _Once Nodako heard the shower running she pulled the necklace up for examination. Opening the locket she sighed sadly as she saw the angered faces of Kagome and InuYasha. Closing and clenching the locket it disappeared from within her tight grip. Scanning the room she found nothing else that needed to be disposed of. Satisfied with her work she went about getting her daughter her clothing for the day._

 _Setting the uniform and intimates on the bed Nodako made her way down to the kitchen. In no time she had eggs and bacon ready along with fruit and orange juice. Souta was the first one down, followed by grandpa and then Kagome. Dinner was lively as both siblings fought over the last pineapple slice._

 _"It's mine!" Souta shouted as he tried to push Kagome's face away with his sock clad foot._

 _Kagome growled with angry tears in her eyes as her fingers stretched Souta's checks to painful lengths. "The last slice is mine squirt!"_

 _Nodako laughed as she watched the two fight over the last pineapple. Now this is what she preferred. Kagome fighting with Souta over small things, not fighting a life threatening battle. This was her baby. The carefree girl who only had to worry about graduating high school._

 _"How about we split the last piece?" She suggested. Nodako laughed harder as the two stopped fighting to stare at her in worship._

 _"Your so smart Mama!" They both cried out as they happily munched on their respective piece of fruit._

 _"Now off to school with you two." She said once they were finished. "Kagome don't forget Souta's school may get out early but he still has practice after school so you will still need to get him right after you get out." Nodako reminded Kagome as she slipped on her shoes._

 _"Okay mama! See you in a few!" Kagome said as she and Souta made their way to the door._

 _Smiling gently to herself Nodako made her way to the open door and watched them run down the stairs. With them gone she turned to go back inside but the sight of the well stopped her. A chain appeared on the handles, tight and heavy. Looking at the Tree of Ages she frowned. The scared bark stared mockingly at her, taunting her with the knowledge that it was still there. Waving her hand the tree glowed white for a moment before the scared wood began to stitch itself back together._

 _"I cannot have her remember." Nodako softly said as she walked over to the tree. "I am sorry InuYasha but it is for the best that she does not remember her adventures to the past, or even you... I'm sorry."_

 _oOo_

 _School was just like any other day, boring and such a drag. Kagome didn't know why but she felt as if she should be somewhere doing something else other then school work. Those thoughts quickly vanished as she saw Hojo. He was so cute and kind to her. As he made his way too her she silently hoped he'd asked her out. She could here the fangirls that were her friends squealing as he came closer._

 _"Good morning Higurashi!" Hojo greeted as he smiled at her. "How have you been?"_

 _"I-I've been good Hojo and you?" She stuttered out._

 _His smile seemed to brightened as he laughed. "It's doing good but it would be better if you accepted to go out with me tomorrow night? What do you say to a movie?"_

 _"Ahhhhh! She would love too!" Eri shouted as she accepted the offer for Kagome seeing as said girl was frozen in shock._

 _"Pick her up at 7. Sharp!" Yuka said._

 _"Sure thing. Well, see you tomorrow night Higurashi!" Hojo said as he waved goodbye._

 _"Oh my god Kagome! Hojo Yukimura just asked you out on a date!" Yuka shouted out._

 _"What are you going to wear?" Ayumi asked her as she happily jumped up and down. "I can't believe he asked you out Kagome! Your so lucky!"_

 _Eri laughed as she patted Kagome on the back. "We'll be at you house tomorrow at 6 to help you get ready!" All three girls nodded in agreement before saying their goodbyes and parting ways._

 _Kagome silently made her way of the school and towards Souta's school. Throughout the whole walk from his school and home she couldn't understand why she was feeling the way she was feeling. She had been waiting since freshmen year for Hojo to ask her out but now that he did she felt so, so, empty. It just didn't feel right for some strange reason._

 _Ignoring Souta's chatter she made her way up the shrine steps. Just as she was about to walk in her home something stopped her. Looking around she tried to find what was stopping her from entering. It was like something was calling to her._

 _"The Sacred Tree?" She silently questions as she made her way to it. Why was this tree suddenly so important? It was just a tree, so why was she so attracted to it? Before she could muster up the courage to touch it her mothers voice cut trough her thoughts._

 _"Kagome! You know that tree is old! It could collapse on you at any moment! Get inside now young lady." Her mother ordered._

 _Giving the tree one last look Kagome ran to her mothers side. "Sorry mama."_

 _Hugging her daughter Nodako shook her head. "It's fine dear but do me a favor," she said._

 _"What is it mom?"_

 _"Forget, forget all about the tree." Nodako's voice hummed with her power making Kagome's eyes fall for a moment. "Forget about the tree honey, forget."_

oOo

Nodako's eyes snapped open as she stared down at her daughters body. "Your bond with the past is stronger then I had thought." She said as she caressed Kagome's inky locks. "This is for the best." Her eyes turned crimson again as she spoke once more.

"Listen to my voice, let it guide you. The Feudal Era never existed. InuYasha is simply a dream. The jewel was a dream, a figment of your imagination and nothing more. Forget Kagome, forget."

oOo

Naruto sighed as he flipped once more through the large file before him. Shikamaru had been searching through Konoha's Archives for information on Konoha's trading routes. Due to recent territorial disputes between Takigakure (Village Hidden in a Waterfall) and Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist) which happen to be in between one of Konoha's trading routes Naruto was now looking for a way around both villages.

Normally he would have stepped in but the elders insisted he wait until the matter needed his utmost attention and to instead focus of Konoha and it people. As Nanadaime Hokage his village came first.

So as they looked for possibly forgotten routes Shikamaru happened to come across this particular folder and with it came Naruto's next headache. It was a very important file, one particular file that stood out the most from them all. It read: 'TOP SECRET: UCHIHA' in big bold red letters. The clan name was what had really caught the attention of the Nara advisor to the Nanadaime.

Opening the file was something Naruto regretted.

 **Name:Nodako Ai Uchiha**

 **Father: Takeshi Uchiha**

 **Mother: N/A**

 **Statues: Missing Nin**

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he read the rest of the information. Nodako apparently was the black sheep of the Uchiha clan. Her father Takeshi had slept with a civilian woman who died during birth, her origins remained unknown. Nodako herself seem to fall for a traveling man named Kane Higurashi. Apparently the Elders didn't like the couple and things escalated when it was discovered that she was pregnant by the outsider and so the Elders had planed on killing both Nodako and Kane. This led to said couple becoming rouges and fleeing Konoha.

There was two things that bothered Naruto the most about this. One was that this could mean not one but TWO other Uchiha's, maybe more, were alive. This could either spell disaster for his village due to some lingering issues some Hyuga had towards the Uchiha along with the problem Orochimaru may pose. Yes the snake was still alive and kicking, yes he was on Konoha's side under maximum surveillance but the threat of him finding out that a female Uchiha along with others being alive was still high. Naruto didn't know for sure if Orochimaru was completely over his quest to create himself a better body and gaining the Sharingan. Yet it could also bring good things to the village. Konoha would have their Uchiha protectors back and Sasuke could not be alone anymore knowing that there were more Uchiha's out there and that it wasn't just him and his daughter.

"Should I tell Sasuke?" Naruto asked himself out loud as he leaned back in his chair.

"I think it's best if you investigate first Naruto." Shikamaru said as he stared at the files his eyes scanning what little information they had on Kane. "Think about it. If you told Sasuke and they turn up to be dead what would that do to him? Be certain first before you tell anyone, especially Sasuke."

"Your right." Naruto said as he sighed. Now he just need to think how he was going to go about searching for them. That was the hard part because from what Naruto read it would seem that Nodako, although a half blooded Uchiha, specialized in stealth and in espionage. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't because she was that good in blending in. Then there was this special power thing or whatnot that was briefly mentioned in the file. She may have been weak in chakra levels but there was something about her that made the Elders and Leaders of the Uchiha's cautious of her.

'Some good that did her.' Naruto though as he reread the report.

"I suggest sending someone in search of Nodako and Kane, an ANBU Tracker would do."

"Send out for Kakashi."

oOo

Kakashi sighed as he traveled by the trees. After searching for Nodako and Kane for over a week he finally managed to find a lead. Not to far from Yukigakure (Village Hidden in the Snow) there was a place called Tokyo. He had gotten a tip from Shion. She had had a vision of a beautiful woman whom was destined to come to Konoha. She wouldn't tell him much but she said Nodako was in Tokyo.

He couldn't help but to wonder just what this could mean for the village. If Nodako was alive and with children this could mean the Uchiha would return to Konoha and rebuild, truly rebuild.

The trees began to lesson and soon Kakashi saw nothing but tall buildings and large masses of civilians. Kakashi stuck to the shadows, moving silently as he began his search for Higurashi Shrine.

oOo

Nodako hummed as she swept the shrine grounds. Usually this would be Kagome's job but with Kagome in her spell that left Nodako to do the job. 'Only a few more hours.' She thought to herself as she cleaned. In just a few hours Kagome would be fixed and back to normal. All Nodako needed to do was to keep a steady flow of her powers flowing into Kagome. Right now Hojo and her baby were about to leave their 'date' and head back to the shrine.

"Soon we will all be a happy family again." Nodako said as she smiled. The though of having her baby girl back to normal exited her. How she longed to hold Kagome in her arms and have her love returned. In the end it would all be worth it. But, she would admit, if not to herself, that she would miss InuYasha and the way he made Kagome's eyes brighten like a million stars.

"Excuse me ma'am."

Nodako turned to see a grey haired man. He looked mighty young to be having grey hair but she looked pass that. The bottom half of his face was covered by scarf and a scar ran down his eye. Something felt off about him but she hid her unease behind a polite smile.

"Welcome to Higurashi Shrine." She greeted as she set the broom down on the railing beside her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually there is." He answered as he walked towards her. "Are you Nodako, wife of Kane?"

Nodako's eyes narrowed as she took a step back. "Who are you?"

Seeing the distrust within her eyes Kakashi's eyes smiled at her, giving of a false sense of innocence. "My brother is sick. He told me to look for a man named Kane here at Higurashi Shrine and ask him for some special herbs or illnesses. He said if I couldn't find Kane to look for his wife Nodako and that she would direct me to him. Sorry if I frightened you Ma'ma." He apologize.

Relaxing just the slightest she nodded her head in acceptance. "I'm sorry to conform you my my husband died many years ago. What is it that your brother has?"

"He died? You have my condolences. As for Obito he has been having painful sensations throughout the left side of his body." Inside Kakashi berated himself for using his old friends but it was one of the only things he could say that would come off as the most sincerest thing to say. "Do you have anything for that?"

Nodako thought for a minute before nodding her head. "I think we do, my daughter collects many herbs for a different array of ailments she may have something in the storage room."

Now that fought his attention as he followed her into the small shack. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, a daughter and a son." She answered as she looked through the shelves. "It's only pain that he has?"

"Ah, yes Ma'ma just pain."

Kakashi watched her move jars around, his mind going a mile a minute. So she had two children with Kane, interesting. He was certain that he had found his targets after days of tracking them down.

"Oh!" Nodako exclaimed as a jar fell but with quick and skilled hands she caught it with ease and in one swift motion placed it back in place.

That was it. That jar had fallen when she was poking away and she still managed to catch it and place it back in place without even looking. The swiftness of her hands was way to quick for that of a civilian. The callousness on her hands catching his eyes.

"Found it!" She exclaimed as he brought a small jar down. They both movies out of the shack and into the light as she looked for a price tag on the gar. "That will be $10 sir."

"That won't be necessary." Kakashi spoke up.

"Why not?" She asked as she turned to look at him only to regret it. A kunai was now within his metal plated gloved hand, Jounin uniform adoring his body instead of the casual clothing he had on just a few seconds ago. Without noticing her concentration on Kagome's mind slowly began to slip as she stared the ninja down.

"That will no longer be necessary, Nodako Uchiha."

oOo

 _The date had gone well. Hojo was a perfect gentlemen and treated her like a princess. They went of a few more dates, each one a different place and time. Tonight they were at the carnival._

 _Kagome laughed as she and Hojo went of the largest and faster rollercoaster. The feel of the wind in her face and hair was refreshing. The way her stomach seemed to explode with butterflies at ever drop and upside down curve was exhilarating. She loved the rush!_

 _"U-umm-mm K-Kagome! Are you- ahhhhhh!" Hojo screamed as he clutched the handles tighter as the coaster dropped. Kagome's smile seemed to lesson as she saw the fear in his face but she turned back around to focus of the ride._

 _"Oooooo! Let's go on that one!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to the slingshot._

 _Hojo's eyes grew wide as he was dragged towards the ride. His anxiety grew as the safety bar came down and locked on them both. As the ride began to move back he shift nervously in his seat. "I don't think this is a good idea Kagome. What about you injury from volleyball? Maybe- ahhhhhhhhhh!" He got cut off as the hook holding the ball let go making the ball they were in shoot up into the air._

 _"Hahahaha!" Kagome laughed as she felt her cheeks full back from the force of the air that hit her face. "Wooooo!" She screamed as they shot back up. "This is amazing!"_

 _"Ahhhhhhh! Stop!" Hojo screamed with his eyes shut tight._

 _Kagome laughed nervously as she par Hojo's back as he dry heaved into the trash can. Poor guy got sick throughout the Slingshot. "Here drink this." She said as she offered him a drink of water._

 _Hojo gratefully took the drink and chugged it. Sighing once his stomach settled down he turned to look sadly at her. "Sorry I ruined out date." He apologized._

 _Kagome shook her head her hands held out in front of her. "It's no big deal Hojo! Really, I had fun." She said as they made their way out of the carnival._

 _"So Kagome," he began as they made their way to her home. "How have you been, your side I mean?" He questioned refuring to the nasty spill she took during a volleyball game tournament._

 _"My sides better. Mama put some ointment and a heating pad on it for me and now I'm much better! I got to admit Saya pushed into me real hard."_

 _"Yeah she did. I know that you and her don't get along ever since you were made team captain but that doesn't make it right that she deliberately slammed into you to make the winning hit against Shirahama Acadamy."_

 _"It couldn't be helped. I just hope that with her suspension for the season she realizes that what happened wasn't my intention."_

 _"She will Kagome I mean who could stay mad at you. Your a wonderful person, just as much as you are beautiful."_

 _Kagome blinked in shock at the last part of what he said. Looking at him she saw that his face was red from blushing. Silence fell between them as they walked in silence._

 _She didn't understand why she couldn't love him. He was an amazing guy yet she couldn't bring herself to like him as more then a friend._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

 _"What's that?" Hojo asked as he looked into the park they were passing by. Kagome frowned as she entered the park. "Well we aren't going to find out by just standing here are we?" She said as she winked at him._

 _Smiling Hojo and her walked side by side as the walked deeper into the park. The noise grew louder as they entered a clearing and saw a girl._

 _She was dressed in priestess robes and was shooting arrows at a far away target._

 _"Wow." Hojo said as he saw the arrow sail across the clearing and hit center._

 _The girl must have heard them because she spun around to stare at them with cold brown eyes._

 _It was those eyes that made Kagime freeze. Those cold brown eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul. "I know you." Kagome whispered as she stared back at the older girl. "I know you." she repeated._

oOo

So any thoughts? Reviews, please?

MODK~


End file.
